a worthy deal
by psychrollins
Summary: Roman's always moaning about the effort it takes to pick up people in a bar. So, to fulfill a fantasy, Seth loans him Dean.


**A/N: ****so one day badger (codename-ambrollins on tumblr) says 'i got a porn prompt.' hence this. here is the actual prompt: Ambreigns + Ambrollins: Seth loans Dean out to Roman, provided he gets the sloppy, sloppy seconds (Seth has a little bit of a kink). Up to you whether the one not fucking Dean watches while the other one fucks him. Bonus points to your hogwarts house if Seth uses Roman's come as lube. ****I suck at writing PWP but I tried my very best, I hope you enjoy. My tumblr is psychrollins if anyone has any prompts!**

**/**

Roman didn't think that when Seth offered to loan Dean out to him, that he would actually go through with it. It only started when Roman made an offhand comment about just not having the energy to go to bars and pick up people to fuck and get rid of all that pent up energy. Seth had looked at him with a sort of devilish grin, saying "There's always Dean." Roman had laughed at him, until Seth told him that he was serious, and that Roman could fuck Dean as long as he complied with a certain set of conditions.

Of course, Roman found the offer very appealing. Dean is an extremely attractive man, a man that if Seth hadn't snapped up at FCW, Roman would have probably pursued. But they hadn't spoken about it since, so Roman didn't bring it up. But he definitely hadn't expected it to be what Seth meant when he invited Roman over to their hotel room to hang out. Here he is, though, sitting in an armchair across from the bed that Seth and Dean are lying on and Seth's offering Dean on this loan. Roman doesn't if Seth's told Dean of his intentions, so this might all be new to Dean. It must be OK though, since Seth has a hand on Dean's crotch, stroking him through his sweatpants. Dean's eyes are rolled into the back of his head and he's got his bottom lip tugged between his teeth.

"You were serious about this, then?" Roman raises his eyebrows, using his hands to gesture wildly even though he's not sure why he even does it. Seth smirks, side eyeing Dean when a whimper leaves his mouth.

"I think it's a pretty good deal, don't you? You get a release without having to put all the effort of going to bar, and I get to fulfill, let's say a kink of mine." It is quite a delicious prospect, if Roman is being honest with himself. And he's thought about fucking Dean on more than one occasion, but Dean's always been Seth's, and Roman's never been one to encroach. But now Seth is offering Dean to him on a fucking platter and he can't say no.

"You sure this is what you want? Because once I start, I ain't going back." Roman says, leaning back in his chair and not letting his eyes leave Dean's writhing body on the bed. He doesn't know if Dean's hearing all of this, he looks like he's in his own little world.

Seth smirks, rubbing Dean's growing erection harder. "As long as you comply with the conditions we spoke about, then I'm definitely sure. So, are you in or out, Rome?" It's probably a one time deal, one that Roman doesn't really think he can afford to miss out on. And it's not like the conditions are unfair, no kissing Dean on the mouth, no marking him. And probably the most important condition, the one that Seth stressed was absolutely necessary, he must come in Dean's ass. Roman was baffled to begin with, but then Seth explained it all to him and Roman got it, he really did.

"Alright, I'm more than down for this." Roman says, eyes moving to Seth, who grins widely and leans in to whisper something in Dean's ear. Dean's eyes snap open, quickly falling on Roman. Seth carries on palming Dean's crotch while he speaks, and the look that Dean gives him causes Roman's cock to twitch. When Seth finally finishes talking, Dean kisses Seth's cheek before slowly sliding from the bed.

Roman's breath catches in his throat as Dean slowly makes his way over to him. Dean stops directly in front of him, pulling his lip between his teeth and looking at him with his big, blue eyes. His long fingers go to the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head to reveal his toned chest and slender waist. Roman groans, feeling the blood rush to his cock as Dean strips himself in front of him. He palms himself through his jeans. This was not what he had envisioned when Seth called him over this evening, but the sight of Dean in front of him, standing only in his boxers is better than anything Roman had imagined.

He crooks his finger at Dean, eyes briefly glancing at Seth, whose managed to also rid himself of his clothes and is palming himself through his boxers. Roman suddenly feels too clothed, but Dean takes care of that, seating himself in Roman's lap and immediately sliding his warm hands under Roman's shirt and pulling it away from his body. Dean rolls his hips, his clothed cock rubbing against the bulge in Roman's jeans and causing a delicious friction.

Roman growls, hands gripping at Dean's hips. His waistline has always amazed him, no matter how many times he sees it. But he's never seen it like this, the muscles moving under pale skin as he grinds his hips against Roman's in the most delicious way. Roman places a hot, wet opened mouthed kiss to Dean's bare chest, because Seth didn't say anything about kissing Dean anywhere else other than the mouth. It must be alright, because Seth's hand is wrapped around his cock, stroking himself slowly while his other hand curls into the bed sheets.

Dean slithers from Roman's lap onto the floor, perching on his knees. Dean's deft fingers move to pop the button on Roman's jeans. It's a wonderful sight, and Roman doesn't think he's ever seen someone look so beautiful on their knees. Dean leans forward, hands gripping Roman's thighs as he slowly pulls the zipper of his jeans down with his teeth. He looks up at him through lust clouded eyes, long dark eyelashes fluttering as he tugs Roman's jeans and boxers from his legs. He lifts his hips up, letting them pool at his ankles. Roman's hard cock springs free from it's confines, causing him to hiss as the cool air hits his heated skin.

Seth lets out a whimper, and Roman's eyes snap to his prone body on the bed. His bottom lip is snagged between his teeth, and beautiful blush has spread across his chest. If the sight alone makes him want to fuck Seth, and he probably would, if the possibility ever presented itself.

Dean pulls the attention back to himself with a careful bite to the inside of Roman's thigh. The tiny bites Dean does leading up to Roman's cock makes it twitch, a moan tumbling from his lips helplessly. Dean's tongue peeks out from between his lips, licking a strip from the base to the head of Roman's cock. Dean keeps his eyes trained on Roman's face, tongue flicking over the head of his cock, gathering the precum that's leaking out of the slit and smearing it over his lips. It's pure filth, but also the hottest thing Roman's ever seen. He threads a hand through Dean's slightly sweat-dampened curls and guides his open mouth onto the swollen head of his cock.

Dean swallows as much of him down as he can in one go, his tongue swirling around the underside of his cock. Dean's mouth is hot and wonderful and with each bob of his head, Dean swallows more of his length down, until Roman feels the head hit the back of Dean's throat.

There's still the remnants of precum smeared on Dean's lips as they stretch obscenely around Roman's cock, making Roman groan. Dean's mouth compares to no other, and his hands that are rubbing up and down his thighs are solid and warm, making Roman's head spin. He can't let Dean keep this up, he won't be able to enjoy fucking him for every long, so reluctantly Roman pulls Dean off his length with a tug to his hair, relishing in the wet sound Dean's mouth makes and the sight of his swollen, spit and come covered lips. In the back of his head, an image of Dean's face covered in his come flickers, but he has to save that for when he's alone, Seth and his conditions, and all.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees." Roman growls. Dean pushes himself from the floor wordlessly, padding over to the bed and shaking his hips a little more on purpose. Roman lifts his gaze to Seth, whose slightly sweaty, a hand tweaking at one of his nipples. He kicks away his jeans and boxers that were pooled at his feet and follows Dean's path to the bed. Like a good boy, Dean's positioned on the bed on his hands and knees, eyes trained on Seth as he strokes himself.

Dean's ass is high in the air and Roman can't help but marvel at it. Perfectly shaped, well rounded and absolutely delicious. Roman runs a hand over the waistband of his boxers, slipping a finger under the elastic and snapping it back. Dean whimpers, arching into Roman's touch. He smooths both hands over Dean's ass, groping the soft flesh between his fingers. He pulls Dean's boxers down, revealing the perfect pale skin. Dean's skin is warm and smooth beneath his fingers. He plants a light smack to Dean's left ass cheek, moaning at the way Dean shudders under his touch and the way his ass wobbles from the contact.

"Shit," Seth hisses, causing Roman to look at him. The hand on his cock has sped up, his face completely clouded with lust. "Do that again, Ro." Roman can't deny Seth that wish, so he brings his palm to Dean's ass again, a little harder this time, the sound shooting all the way through his cock. Dean moans out loud, back arching, ass pushing back into Roman. It brushes Roman's cock just slightly, and Roman decides he can't wait to be inside him. He snags the bottle of lube that's on the bed, somehow Seth put that there without him seeing, and uncaps it. He pours a generous amount of the cold gel onto his fingers and teases one over Dean's entrance.

Dean whines, pushing back into Roman's hand, desperate for something more. "Such a little desperate whore, aren't you Dean?" Roman smirks, teasing Dean's hole more, pushing finger in slightly.

"Please," Dean whines bowing his head, "Please Ro."

Roman caves, pushing his finger into the tight warmth slowly. Dean makes soft whining noises as Roman pumps his finger in and out of him, curling his fingers and brushing Dean's sweet spot. Dean pushes his ass back with each curl of finger, whimpering. Roman pushes another one in, stretching and scissoring him. There's a mixture of Dean's whimpers and Seth's grunts and its making Roman's head spin. The tight heat around his fingers is making his cock throb, so he pulls fingers out - with a noise of protest from Dean - and slicks up his cock with lube.

He lines his cock up with Dean's entrance, teasing it with the head. Roman pushes in just slightly before pulling back, only push the head in again. Roman does this until Dean's whimpering loudly and pushing back as much as he can unable to take the teasing. Roman pushes in in one, fluid thrust, until he's buried to the hilt. He stills, allowing Dean to adjust to his size and enjoying the feel of Dean's warmth around him.

Roman starts to thrust slowly, his one hand smoothing up Dean's back to curl around the back of neck, the other hand gripping at his waist.

"Oh fuck, so fucking tight." Roman growls, thrusts speeding up. Roman's name tumbles from Dean's lips as Roman thrusts into him, hitting that spot inside of him each time. The sound of skin slapping skin is loud in the room, mixed with Dean's needy whines and Seth's low, primal grunts. Roman keens low in his throat, feeling that familiar heat pooling in his stomach. He tightens his grip on the back of Dean's neck, speeding up his thrusts just a little bit more until Dean's moaning so loudly that probably the hotel can hear him.

Roman's eyes flick to Seth, whose writing under his own touch. He's slowed the hand on his cock down, probably because he's far too close for his own liking. Roman never thought watching Seth get himself off to him fucking Dean would be so hot, but it really really is.

He thrusts into Dean a few more times, moaning at the filthy sounds falling from Dean's mouth before that familiar warmth shooting through his cock and he's coming in Dean's ass. He slows his thrusts down, riding out his orgasm until he's got nothing left to give. He pulls out of Dean's ass, breathing labored as he flops down on the bed. Roman's vaguely aware of Seth crawling up the bed, hands tangling in Dean's hair and pulling him up for a messy kiss.

"You were such a good boy for Rome, baby." Seth coos, pushing Dean down onto his back on the bed. Seth hooks one of Dean's legs over his shoulder, lining up his cock with Dean's entrance. He doesn't bother slicking his cock up with lube, using Roman's cum inside Dean's ass to slide in easily. It's filthy and hot and Roman can't tear his eyes away as Seth fucks into Dean quickly.

"Such a good boy, taking everything given to you." Seth leans down, kissing Dean harshly and wrapping one hand around his cock and stroking it quickly. It doesn't take more than a couple of thrusts before Dean's coming hard all over Seth's fist and his chest, Seth coming moments later with Dean's name spewing loudly from his lips.

They collapse in a heap of sweaty, jelly like limbs, breathing loudly in the quiet room.

"That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever experienced." Seth breathes, pushing some hair away from his face. Roman lets out a laugh.

"You can say that again."

"That was the hottest fucking thing I have ever experienced." Dean pipes up, voice raspy and horse. It's the first sentence he's said all night and Roman and Seth can't help but laugh at him.

"You're such an idiot, Dean." Seth says, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"A really, really happy idiot."


End file.
